Growing Up Saiyan
by Maggiechan3
Summary: Vegeta is determined to be the best Saiyan father he can be but being a father to his demi saiyan son is most difficult than he thought. Now he has to improvise and face everyday challenges while trying to deal with bizarre human customs . A collection of six short stories that follow the journey of the Prince of all Saiyans through 18 years of mayhem.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

* * *

Have you ever wondered what it must've been like to grow up in the Briefs household and be raised by the Prince of all Saiyans?

This is a collection of six short stories that follow the life of Vegeta and his struggles to raise his mischievous, demi Saiyan son while dealing with bizarre human customs and a certain blue hair, earth woman. The stories take place every three years in Trunks' life from the time he turns three to the time he turns eighteen when he becomes a young adult. They will mix important events in his life (baby years, having "the talk" with his parents, his first girlfriend, the birth of his sister, etc) with quirky and darkish humor. They will also include guest appearances of the Z gang and all DBZ canon couples G/CC, K/18, Gh/Vd as well as some special guests from Vegeta's past.

Some of these stories are inspired by TFS' DBZA episodes but the characters' personalities and events follow the original series and not the parody. Though the chronological order is based on Trunks' age, each chapter can also be read as an independent story. Keep in mind that the chapters will not be uploaded in the right order mainly due to inspiration issues. However, I will let you know the timeline at the beginning of each chapter, so you know Trunks's age in the story.

Also, before you start reading this fic, I must tell you that English is not my first language but I'm trying my best to write funny stories with good enough grammar and entertaining plots that remain true to the characters. Any recommendations or suggestions will be very much appreciated. Please review if you like any of these one-shots or if you have some constructive criticism. **Reviews make my day!**

**Maggiechan3**


	2. Hidden Agenda

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ.

**Hidden Agenda**

**Year 778 - Satan City**

**Story #3**

* * *

This had been an excruciating day of training, and he had lost track of time. One thing led to another and now here he was sitting on top of the main building that contained their living quarters, trying to decide if it was a good idea to enter the bedroom he and the woman shared. If he did, he knew the woman would be all over him, scolding him for not being careful with his own body, and demanding that he should spend more time with her. On the other hand, if he did not sleep in the bedroom with her, then he would hear the same speech the next day, either way the woman would not be quiet. After some thought he decided he better face her and get it over with. He had been a ruthless soldier in his early years and he would not be intimated by a weak woman.

As he quietly entered the room he heard the woman moving on the bed. She was waiting for him; as soon as he approached the bed she flicked the small lamp beside her nightstand.

Deciding on his next move, he proceeded as he always did in similar situations, he put on the most stoic face he could master and faced her directly, ready for a verbal match. But to his surprise, she did not seemed mad, in fact, she seemed to be concentrated on something else as she looked at him. They both stared at each other for some time just before she gave him the most warming smile he had seen in sometime.

_This is odd_, thought the prince as he cautiously approached her.

It actually looked like if she was inviting him to the bed. However odd the situation, being a man above all things, the proud prince would not ask questions when a clear invitation was given by his own woman, so he approached her still cautiously and when she did not make any moves to reject him or even speak he took the invitation, many times during the night.

The next day he woke up to find that the woman was already in the kitchen fixing him breakfast.

_Another odd behavior_, he thought. _I knew it, the woman has a hidden agenda and whatever it is I am not falling for it _

He went downstairs and saw his son already sitting by the table. He took his sit and after giving a subtle nodding to his son he started with the first of the ten plates already served by the woman. The whole time the three of them had been very quiet. It is not that he minded this, in fact, he enjoyed silence, but the woman was not someone who could keep quiet for more than a few minutes and this was too suspicious.

The woman finished her meal and after giving both of them a kiss on the cheek she retired to her lab. Vegeta started to feel a little guilty, maybe he was being unfair to the woman, why would she had to have an agenda to be so nice to him?. Years of dealing with the scumbags of the universe had left him with an unhealthy sentiment of distrust, but it was not fair to judge his own family under the same standards. His family, the thought froze for a second in his mind, _his family._

"Dad," Trunks said softly. "Mom says I need to talk to you," continued the boy.

_And there it was… the hidden agenda. _

Vegeta looked at his son trying to master his most intimidating expression to avoid any further question. He would not fall into the woman's game, even if she used the brat, whatever it was if she could not ask it herself it was because she certainly knew the answer would be "no". But when he saw his son, the boy was blushing with a deep shade of red. Trunks was the kind of kid who usually looked like if he was up to something, seeing him blush in front of him was not a common ocurrence and this sparked the older Saiyan's curiosity.

"What is it brat?" he asked

"I need to ask you something," replied the small boy, his eyes staring at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in that moment.

Vegeta analyzed his son's body language for a moment and after some awkward minutes of silence he sighed and replied.

"Boy," he said in a strangely calm manner. "Whatever it is, do you really want to ask me?"

"No," answered Trunks with an innocent look on his face.

"Do you think I would like to answer you?" continued Vegeta.

"No," replied the boy again, this time with a deeper shade of red on his chubby cheeks.

"Does it involve you or your mother in some kind of danger?"

"No".

"Does it involve me being around humans or that third clown Kakarot at some public event?"

"No".

"Then it is settled," said the prince while he got up and headed out of kitchen. "Just tell your mom I answered your question and you were satisfied with my answer" he continued as he made his way out.

Frustrated with his father's attempt to leave him alone to deal with the wrath of his mother, Trunks got up and put himself between the kitchen door and his father.

"Listen Dad_, it is not as if_ _this is my idea_. I do not want to ask you this, but mom says I need to have _the talk_. Yesterday she cornered me while we were returning from school and started giving me _the talk_ herself. I tried to concentrate and block her off of my mind but her voice is too high pitched and then she saw what I was doing and…" said the boy, this time running out of breath before his father cut him off.

"All right, all right brat, calm down."

Taking a deep breath Trunks tried to calm down in an effort to proceed with the story.

"Mom says I either hear it from her or from you, but it has to be done today" said Trunks. "And I am not hearing it from her," he added this time while stumping one little foot to the floor.

In all honesty, Trunks had a very good idea of what should be discussed, but he was too embarrassed to put it into words and was not sure if it was exactly like that, it sounded too gross to be truth.

"What exactly does she want you to ask me?" inquired Vegeta.

"She wants me to ask you where babies come from," stated the boy.

"Fine," said Vegeta as he crossed his arms, and looked at the ceiling in concentration. At some point the woman had made this threat, but still that did not make it less embarrassing for him. Why couldn't the boy learn on his own, like he did.

_What would my father say in such situation?,_ Vegeta thought. _Oh! right. If we were in Vegitasei the boy would be off world killing aliens and conquering planets. _

"Dad?"

"Quiet boy," snorted Vegeta, while continuing his pointless train of thought.

"All right boy I got it," said the prince finally after sometime. "You see, the process is very simple, you buy a seed, you plant it on the ground, water it and there you go, a new baby." he concluded.

His son gave him a puzzled look.

_Is he joking, _Trunks wondered. _It does not sound like anything I've heard. I am not that clueless, am I?, Does he know what he is talking about?._

"Are you sure Dad? It does sound weirder than I thought," he asked again, trying to clarify any misunderstanding in his father's answer.

"Are you calling me a liar boy?" growled Vegeta.

"No, sir, of course not," said Trunks chuckling nervously.

_'Well, at least it is not my problem anymore; he'll have to deal with mom now,' _thought the baffled boy_. _

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Vegeta was about to take his shirt off to start his warming up session inside the gravity room when his acute saiyan ears caught a screeching sound coming from the hallway. Knowing what was coming; he paused and waited patiently for the sound to get closer.

"Vegeta, Vegeta! Open that door right now!" yelled an agitated Bulma while pounding on the gravity room door.

"What do you want woman?" He answered as he opened the door. "I am training, this better be important."

They both stared at each other, the woman throwing daggers at him with her sky blue eyes, while he remained stoic as always.

"I can understand you trying to dodge the subject, I can understand you coming with some rude way of explaining things to Trunks, heck, I can understand you sending him to talk to Gohan, but I will not let you get away with lying to our son," retorted Bulma.

"I did not lie woman," said the stoic prince staring right into her eyes with a low voice that would have sent chills down the spine of any other person.

"You told our son that babies come from seeds people plant on the ground and water. How is that not lying?" she replied, still throwing daggers at him. "Are you telling me that's how we conceived Trunks?" she added.

"I did not lie, the boy did not specify what kind of babies he was asking about."

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked him while looking at Trunks who threw his arms in the air in honest confusion.

"Let me show you," he said. Before Bulma could ask anything else, Vegeta went into the gravity room and came out with a small bag in his left hand and then pulled Bulma by the arm and took her to the garden, while Trunks followed them.

Vegeta opened the small bag on his left hand, took out a seed, planted it on the ground, poured water on it from the nearby pond and a cabbage started growing from the ground and then a Saibaman appeared.

"Ahhhhhh!" yelled Bulma right before she jumped into Vegeta's arms.

"You see, I was not lying. The boy did not explain himself. Now that I did my part, it is your turn to address any follow up question the boy has," continued Vegeta with a smirk on his face.

"Cool Dad!" exclaimed Trunks amused as he held the Saibaman to the ground, before it could attack anyone.

Take it out, take it out!" screeched a hysteric Bulma to the top of her lungs while tightening her grip on her husband's polo shirt.

"Back off boy!" yelled Vegeta at his son, ready to throw the blue ki from his free hand at the Saibaman to kill it.

"No killing, no killing!" yelled Bulma again.

Vegeta growled low in his throat, clearly annoyed at his wife's confusing behavior.

"What do you want me to do then?" he yelled back at her.

"I do not know Vegeta, you were the one with the great idea. Figure out something; just do not kill it, all right! I do not care what you do with it" answered Bulma.

The truth of the matter was that Bulma was not so much afraid of the moral debate at killing that thing, as she was afraid of letting her ex-homicidal husband enjoy the experience and take a liking at it… again. She had invested too much time in trying to get those homicidal thoughts out of his head and was not ready to have him slip right in front of her very own eyes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later that day, somewhere in the outskirts of Satan City

"Is this for me?," Asked the scar face warrior to the delivery boy standing outside his front door with the big, weird looking, wooden box.

"Well, it says to Mr. Yamcha," replied the boy.

"How weird, it says here is from Vegeta," said Yamcha out loud, still surprised. "Well, I guess now that he no longer wants to kill people he is trying to make amends with all of us, put the past behind I suppose," continued the Z fighter before signing the necessary papers to receive the strange gift from Vegeta.

* * *

_**A/N:** For those of you who might not remember, when the Saiyans first arrived on Earth they cultivated Saiba men to kill the Z fighters. Yamcha was the first one to be killed and the only one killed by a Saiba man, the rest of the Z fighters were killed by Nappa. Vegeta only fought Goku because he thought the rest of the Z guys were too weak for him, TFS made fun of this in an episode from their third season. __**Don't forget to review if you liked the story or have some constructive criticism**_


	3. Trunks to the rescue

**A.N. **I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ : (

* * *

**Trunks to the rescue**

**Year 781 - Satan City**

**Story #4**

* * *

It was a quiet, lazy Sunday afternoon on Satan City when Bulma asked Vegeta to take Trunks to the Son's house to play with Goten. Although the request was a little unusual, taking into consideration that Trunks was more than capable to make the trip on his own, Vegeta assumed that the woman just wanted him to spend some "quality time" with his son. Without any further questioning, father and son left Capsule Corporation to go to Goku's house. When they arrived to the little house on top of mount Paoz, they found Goku and Piccolo training in the nearby fields.

"Hi Vegeta! Long time no see!" merrily chirped Goku. "Hey did you come to train with us?" asked the younger Saiyan.

"Hmpf," answered the Prince. "I just came to drop off the boy but even if I had come to spar with you, it couldn't certainly be here, you genius. I would destroy your entire house just by powering up"

"Gee, you might be right Vegeta. We get a little carried away sometimes when we are sparing with each other" exclaimed Goku. "Oh I know! What do you say if we go sparring to the desert? It'll take us some time to get there but it would be totally worth it"

"Finally some sense out of that mouth of yours Kakarot. I have to admit some extra training is not a bad idea. Let's go then"

"Oh wait! I gotta go tell Chi-Chi first. I'll be back in a second," replied the younger Saiyan.

"Pathetic" mumbled Vegeta loud enough for Goku to hear him, but Goku ignored the comment and went inside the small house.

"Shouldn't you be asking for your wife's permission too Vegeta?" asked Piccolo, with an unusual grin on his face.

"I don't need any woman's permission to go wherever I please" answered the Prince, turning to face his old enemy "You see Namek, unlike the dimwit of Kakarot, I'm a true Saiyan with royal blood running through my veins, not a dancing clown in need of approval,"

"Dad, just call her and let her know that you will come with us…" tried to whisper the lavender hair boy, in an effort to warn his father.

"Quiet boy!" scolded the Prince.

"Whatever you say," smirked the Namekian, wishing he knew how to use instant transmission to make a special visit later that night.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

**Later that night...**

"Trunks! Open up! Open up boy!"

"What's the matter dad?" answered Trunks from his bedroom.

"The woman says you have spare keys of the guest house"

"Oh sure, just give me a minute," replied the boy, trying his best not to use his I-told-you-so tone with his father.

After more than a decade living with his mother and father, Trunks wasn't surprised with the outcome of that night. He was used to hearing them engage in loud verbal fights one night and finding them having breakfast the next day as if nothing had happened, which is why their fights were rarely taken seriously by anyone who knew them, specially their own son. This time, however, the reconciliation was taking more time than usual.

As it turns out Vegeta had forgotten the conversation he had had with the woman just a week ago. That evening marked their tenth year wedding anniversary, which was the real reason why Bulma had asked him to take Trunks to the Son's house. She wanted to keep the boy miles and miles away from the house to receive her husband with a romantic dinner when he got back home.

However, when Vegeta returned home several hours later than expected, bruised and covered in blood and dirt and still unaware of the significance of that day, the planned romantic dinner turned into a heated argument that resulted in Bulma kicking Vegeta out of their bed. And so, a whole week passed by while the proud Prince waited for things to calm down before approaching the woman again.

At first Trunks was extremely happy to have the complete attention of his father but then things started to get uncomfortable. Although the young boy enjoyed training with Vegeta, he was also beginning to take interest in other things regular twelve-year-olds did, like going out with his friends to the mall or setting up group dates, things he couldn't do anymore because of his father wanting to train with him twenty-four-seven.

"I think I'll have to do something to help my dad get back with my mom" confessed Trunks one day to his best friend.

"Are they still fighting?" asked Goten.

"Yeah, mom is still angry at him for what happened the other day and my dad is so stubborn I don't think he'll ever apologize. Now he wants to train with me every day of the week whenever he sees me"

"Gee Trunks, is it that bad?"

"You have no idea. He waits until I'm done with my homework and then we start training until it's time to go to sleep. I only have one hour break to rest and have dinner. In fact, he must be looking for me right now. I'll go crazy if I have to go through another week like this,"

"And what are you planning to do?"

"I'm still not sure but I have to figure out something soon" replied Trunks.

"Have you tried sending your mom flowers or chocolates in your father's name?" proposed the youngest of the Son boys. "I've seen Gohan do that with Videl"

"I don't think that will work with my parents. Dad would never do something like that and mom would suspect of me or grandma the moment she sees the flowers"

"Mmm.. that's a tough one Trunks," mused Goten, a closed fist under his chin in concentration as both boys remained quiet for some time.

"Oh I know! I know! I got it!" suddenly announced the younger boy.

"What? What is it?"

"Remember when we fought Majin Buu?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I remember that day when your father came out of the time chamber and your mom found out that he had died trying to save you and her from Buu, she began to hug him and kiss him in front of everybody. Don't you remember that?"

"Don't remind me. That was too embarrassing,"

"Well, that's it. We just need to scare your mom off and have your dad show up and save her. She'll be so happy, she won't remember that she's mad at him and he won't have to apologize either"

"Goten, you are a genius!" replied Trunks excited.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

**Thousands of feet above the ground, at Karim's lookout…**

"Are you two brats crazy, why would I pretend to mug Bulma?" questioned Yajirobe.

"Because that way Dad can show up and rescue Mom and she'll be so grateful that she'll take him back without him having to apologize!"

"Oh yes, that makes sense. I'm going to get killed so your father doesn't have to apologize to your mother"

"Of course not!. I'll guarantee your safety. I'll go with my father when Mom starts calling us for help. My father is stronger but I'm faster. As soon as we land I'll tackle you. Mom will be so scared she'll run up to dad and jump into his arms, preventing him from killing you. Then I'll offer to take you to the police station myself and that will be all. It's the perfect plan" explained Trunks.

"Even if my safety wasn't in question, why would I help your father?" scowled the thick warrior, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Because you owe it to him big time!"

"Owe him? Why would I owe anything to Vegeta?"

"You cut off his tail and he hasn't killed you yet. You owe him."

"He was trying to destroy our planet!," yelled Yajirobe in outrage.

"Well, who are we to judge the past?" justified Trunks with a fake smile on his face. "All right, let me put it this way. If you help us I promise, you can call Grandma and have her send you food whenever you want for the next six months. Grandma loves to cook and she'll do anything to help my parents get back together"

Yajirobe paused in concentration, the kid's offer didn't sound bad at all. Living in Karim's lookout had certain perks but also involved mayor inconveniences like not having a wide variety of food to choose from to satisfy his Saiyan-like stomach.

"All right brats we might have a deal but I'm telling you this if Vegeta hits me, I'm ratting you out with Bulma"

"No problem Yaro, you won't regret making deals with us," replied Trunks, padding Yajirobe on the back.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

**The next day…**

Trunks patiently waited for his mom to come out of her lab. Bulma usually went jogging in the isolated trails of the forest nearby Capsule Corp before dinner. This evening however, there had been a small inconvenient caused by android Seventeen who had come that day to the Briefs household asking for help with some software malfunctions. Unknowingly, Seventeen had delayed the boys' plan in almost half an hour and Trunks was worried that Yajirobe could back down.

"Goten, she'll be on her way in a couple of minutes," the lavender hair boy finally told his friend on the cellphone. "Tell Yajirobe to be ready"

"Okay," answered the boy on the other side of the line.

Less than fifteen minutes later came a call from Goten.

"Trunks, didn't your hear your mother? Hurry up, she is screaming like crazy and hitting Yajirobe on the head!"

"Oh shoot!" exclaimed Trunks. In that moment the Saiyan boy realized that he had overestimated his accute Saiyan hearing. He thought he would be able to hear his mother's cries for help from the distance but apparently that wasn't the case. It didn't matter now though, if his parents ever questioned his perfect timing, he would think of something. Right now he had to get his father. Trunks immediately rushed to the Gravity Room but to his surprise he found Vegeta wasn't there. Meanwhile his cellphone kept ringing but the boy was more worried to find Vegeta than to pick it up, that was until the noise became too much for him.

"What is it?" he growled.

"Trunks, there's a problem, you've gotta come quick and see this,"

"Whatever it's is, you take care of it Goten, I gotta find my father," replied the lavender hair boy.

"He's here already, come quick" warned Goten. Trunks hung up his cellphone and took off to the skies.

When the Saiyan boy arrived to the isolated part of the forest where Yajirobe was supposed to try to mug her mother, he found Krillin and Goten hiding behind some thick bushes and Yajirobe lying unconscious on the ground near his mother. Standing by his mother's side was android Seventeen and right in front of Bulma was Vegeta standing in his Super Saiyan two form.

Careful not to be noticed by his father or mother, Trunks slowly descended to where Goten and Krillin were hiding. Surprised by Krilin's presence and not knowing if their plan had been uncovered or not, the boy decided to act as if he had no idea of what was happening.

"What is going on?," whispered Trunks.

"I'm not sure. Eighteen asked me to keep an eye on her brother while he was on the city. I was following him when Bulma cried for help. Seventeen flew in her direction and I flew after him. When we arrived here I looked for a safe place to land, away from Seventeen, and that's when I saw Goten hiding behind these bushes. Next thing I know Vegeta shows up and now those two are over there arguing," replied the short warrior in the same low tone of voice.

"Huh?" Trunks turned to Goten for a better explanation.

"We were... I was peeing behind these bushes when Yaji... I mean that masked, fat stranger over there, tried to mug your mom. All of a sudden android Seventeen came down from the sky and knocked that guy unconscious with two blows. Then your mom ran up to him and hugged him in the same moment when Vegeta showed up," murmured Goten.

"Didn't you hear me toaster? Why don't you come down here and stop hiding behind the woman's skirt?" interruped a husky voice in the distance.

"Give me a break!. Don't you want me to call my witness too so we can pull out our swords and begin the duel" calmly replied Seventeen

"I can guarantee you I don't need any sword for this. I break toasters like you in my spare time"

"Oh! Is that right? You mind backing that up monkey," answered Seventeen, taking off his coat and throwing it to the ground.

"Enough! Both of you!" screeched Bulma, putting herself between both warriors.

Though reluctantly, Seventeen slowly relaxed his fighting stance and backed off, probably as a courtesy to Bulma for having helped him moments ago with his software problems.

The blue hair woman put a fist on her waist and addressed her husband. "Next time, before you try to start a fight, you should ask some questions first. For your information I was jogging when that horrible man on the ground tried to mug me and Seventeen came to my rescue. If it wasn't for him, Kami knows what that man could've done to me. You should be thanking Seventeen instead of trying to pick a fight"

The Saiyan Prince gave a quick glance at the unconscious form of the fallen man on the ground and then at the android standing a few feet away from him. He soon realized he had probably overreacted, assuming that Seventeen wanted to use Bulma to engage him in battle. He "hmpf" at the woman and crossed his arms over his powerful chest.

"Now that we are all cleared, can you explain to me how the hell did you get here so fast?"

"That's none of your business woman"

"Are you stalking me?" accused Bulma.

"Don't flatter yourself, I have more important things to do than stalking a weak female like you," he replied arrogantly.

"Of course, let me guess, more important things like your precious training, right?. You don't care about anything else, do you?. The sky could be falling down all over you wouldn't give a damn as long as you have your precious gravity room to train. It's always the same story. The only way you can come out of that damn gravity room at all is if…- she stopped. And then she looked as if something had suddenly dawned on her before she could say the words.

In that moment the woman changed her tone of voice before speaking again.

"The only way you would interrupt your training is if you thought something bad could happen to your little family, which is why you were nearby. You've always thought this place is too lonely and dangerous, so you try to be at a hearing range when I come jogging, just in case I could need your help" she mused, and instinctively put a hand over her chest. "In your own, rude way, you still care about your princess, don't you?"

Vegeta blushed profusely at the woman's words, deeply embarrassed that such an intimate revelation was being spoken out loud and with that kind of phrasing in the presence of his former enemy. Seventeen looked baffled in his direction.

"Oh my gosh, that's so sweet!" she continued.

The situation was getting out of control. The proud Saiyan prince quickly tried to think of something that could get the woman mad again before she tried to cuddle right there in front of the android or say something even more embarrassing. With nothing in mind, he said the only thing he could think of given the circumstances.

"You must be mistaking me with your toaster boyfriend over there," he retorted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" inquired Bulma, not sure of what was happening.

"You know damn well what it means!" he growled with the roar of a thunder. Yes, it was much better to sound irrational and possessive than "cuddly and sweet" as the woman would put it.

The lascivious implications of that statement and the tone of his voice were too much for the blue hair woman.

"How dare you!" responded Bulma enraged. "How dare you insult me like that! How dare you try to question my loyalty after what you did! I slaved a whole day preparing a special meal to celebrate OUR anniversary and you stood me up like if I was nothing and now you have the nerve to try to make this about me! How dare you, you immature, arrogant, self-centered, stubborn assss!" she screamed as she approached him, her cheeks turning to different shades of red and her chest swollen with anger.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU...!-" , she aggressively poked his chest with her index finger but he grabbed her offending hand and stopped her ranting. She tried to release her hand and he tightened his grip even more. They both stared at each other defiantly for what seemed like an eternity. One could hear a pin drop in the middle of the forest.

"Ugh!. Spare me your marital quarrels!" said Seventeen in disgust. The annoyed android picked up his coat, put it back on, and took off.

Krillin sighed in relief when he noticed Seventeen leaving and then turned his attention to the boys. "All right kids, we should get going too," he murmured as he began pulling both boys away from their improvised peepholes in the bushes

"Why?, What's going on?" Aren't they still fighting?" questioned Goten.

"Nah, they were just venting their anger at each other but they'll be fine. Now they just need some time to breathe, calm down and start clearing things up" he explained. "Don't worry kiddo. A long, nice, heartfelt conversation and those two lovebirds will be holding hands like teenagers. Come in, let's give them some privacy to talk"

"Vegeta, you wouldn't…" a feminine voice was heard in the distance, interrupted by a thud.

A cold chill began to run down the spine of the short man hiding still behind the bushes.

"Oh-Oh!" warned Trunks.

"What? What is it Trunks?" asked Goten, trying to take a peek again.

"We better leave now Goten," calmly replied the lavender hair boy.

"Why?" continued questioning the younger Saiyan boy.

"Oh Vegeetaa!" exclaimed a high pitched feminine voice in ecstasies.

"RUN GODDAMMIT! RUUUUNNNNN!" screamed Krillin at the top of his lungs, pulling both kids by the hand and taking off to the skies as if the devil himself was after them.

"I think we're forgetting something" wondered Goten up in the air.

"There's no time for that now! We'll come back later, now keep flying and no matter what you hear DON'T LOOK BACK!" ordered the short warrior.

Later that evening Yajirobe was beginning to regain consciousness. "Whe-where's everybody?" stuttered the semi-conscious warrior. "What's that noise? Who-who are you fighting guys?" His sight slowly returning, he blinked once, twice…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Nine months later the Briefs welcomed the last reminder of that wild night in the forests, a beautiful baby girl that they named Bra.

* * *

**_A.N._**_ There's not much information about Bra's age. I'm assuming Trunks is 12 or 13 years older than her. **Please review if you liked this story or if you have some constructive criticism.**_


End file.
